


Evolution (or Change Over Time)

by eerian_sadow



Series: A Long Term Arrangement [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Injuries, Post-Transformers: The Movie (1986), Pre-Canon, Role Reversal, mentions of BDSM lifestyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of microfics, that are really snapshots of Prowl and Sunstreaker's relationship over the vorns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evolution (or Change Over Time)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wicked3659](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/gifts).



> I asked for some prompts to work on while I had downtime at the store, and wicked3659 gave me this list. Many, many thanks to her for having inspirational ideas. <3

**Memories**  
Prowl dragged his fingers along the edge of the sketch pad with a smile. He had felt ridiculous when Sunstreaker had blindfolded him and fed him treats by hand--a procedure that usually went the other way around--but the care he could see in the drawing showed just how much his partner had loved it. While it would never become a habit, and he wasn't a switch, the black and white mech conceded that he could continue to give his lover this pleasure from time to time.

 

 **Mistake**  
"No." The firmness of Sunstreaker's tone implied that Prowl had made a mistake to ask about using the spreader bar. He didn't realize how much of one until the yellow mech curled in on himself and tried to hide in the pillows he kept piled on their berth.

"I'm sorry," the tactician said softly, tossing the bar over the side of the bed and making a mental note to have it stored someplace far from his cabinet. Then he slid across the berth to curl behind his partner. 

Sunstreaker sighed and slumped back into the offered comfort. "It's okay, I know you didn't mean anything by it. I just... I have to have my legs free. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you before."

Prowl pressed a kiss to the back of the golden mech's head. "It's all right. This is a simple enough boundary to keep."

 

 **Ritual**  
Prowl was always up first, no matter how late they might have been up the cycle previous or how tired the tactician was. He kissed Sunstreaker softly on the mouth--just enough to start the frontliner's systems waking up--and then crawled out of their berth. He prepared their morning energon and set it on their small table as Sunstreaker slowly woke, and skimmed over the night's reports as the yellow mech forced himself out of the berth.

Sunstreaker was usually nonverbal before his fuel, unless he was asked a direct question, but he returned Prowl's morning greetings with a grunt that sounded slightly more pleased than the snarls he greeted his twin with.

He once confessed that it was the loss of his extra groon of recharge that made him so irritable. Prowl replied that he didn't have to shower with him every cycle. Sunstreaker looked at the tactician like he had lost his mind. The black and white mech adapted to having a grumpy partner in the morning. 

Once they were fueled, Sunstreaker kissed Prowl, usually on the lips but his placement varied based on how playful he was feeling once his processor was fully booted up. Then they made their way to the washracks to have their morning shower before all the warmed solvent was used up.

Once they were dry and shined--polished if one of them had to be somewhere important or they had extra time--they made their way to their respective duty posts.

It was soothing. Even when he was groggy from too little recharge, just spending the morning with Prowl made him feel happier and more grounded. The feeling didn't always last, but his mornings with Prowl always made things better.

 

 **How do I love you let me count the ways**  
"So, I have a question."

"You may ask."

"Some of your toys have numbers etched on them. Why is that?"

"They're the ones I purchased specifically for you."

 

 **Rainbow**  
The tactician did a double take as Sunstreaker stepped out of the washrack, his warm golden yellow replaced by several hues in the human-visible light spectrum. "You changed your paint."

The normally-yellow mech shrugged. "Sure. The rainbow part is important to the humans holding the parade. I'll change it back after it's over."

"I am certain the humans will appreciate it." Prowl smiled. "Did Sideswipe do the work? It looks very nice."

"Yeah, he did. I'll tell him you noticed."

 

 **Family**  
"Commander Prowl, can you explain why a pair of robots would want to have some form of marriage, as I understand your people do, if not for the purpose of creating a family?"

Sunstreaker frowned at the interviewer's question, but Prowl kept his own expression carefully neutral. "I find that your question demonstrates an appalling amount of ignorance. You imply that Cybertronians cannot reproduce, which is an erroneous assumption. We would die out as a species if we could not. Families are also more than two parents raising their offspring, which is demonstrated by the Aerialbots, who are obviously a family unit without any of them being a mated pair. In answer to your question, however, we choose to take life mates and partners for the same reasons that any species does--companionship, love and stability. Our partners make our lives more complete."

The yellow mech nodded firmly in agreement as the interviewer sputtered. 

 

 **Abstinence**  
"C'mon Prowl, have a cube." Jazz extended a brightly glowing orange cube of liquid toward him. "It's a party, and Tracks outdid himself this time."

"I must abstain tonight, Jazz." The tactician favored his friend with a smile. "Sunstreaker and I have plans later tonight that will require all my faculties."

"Kinky. Can I watch?"

"I believe you will have your own frontliner to take care of tonight." The tactician nodded toward Sideswipe, who was swaying drunkenly with his brother on the dance floor.

 

 **Questions**  
Sunstreaker looked down at the list of interview questions with a frown. "Some of these are _really_ personal."

Prowl mirrored his frown as he read the magazine's list as well. "I understand that they are making an effort to make us more relatable to the other humans, but even I am uncomfortable with some of these questions."

The yellow mech sighed. "Sometimes, I really wish I hadn't grabbed your hand like that in New York."

"You are no more at fault than I was when I comforted you." Prowl reached out and pulled the younger mech close. "We agreed to an interview, not to allowing them into our berth room. You don't have to answer any question you are uncomfortable with, any more than I do."

Sunstreaker relaxed into the offered comfort and the implied instruction. "Thanks, Prowl."

 

 **Starlight**  
Sunstreaker sat down next to Prowl's berth in the medbay, pretending he didn't see all of the life support equipment keeping his partner online until First Aid could perform another round of surgery. "I asked Aid if we could move you into that isolation room with the window in the morning. I know it's not as good as being able to get out of here, but you'll have a good view of the sunsets and the stars until you're released."

The tactician onlined his functional optic to peer at the golden mech and his lips quirked up in a smile.

Sunstreaker felt his spark stop pulsing for a moment as he realized what happened. "Aid! Aid, _he's awake!_ "

 

 **Dreaming**  
Prowl's wings twitched, not in pain but in the pattern Sunstreaker had learned meant the older mech was having a nightmare. The tactician never thrashed, and rarely cried out, but his wings always gave him away.

Quickly, the yellow mech was at his side. He rested a hand on Prowl's head and crooned softly to him. "I'm here, Prowl. I'm here, and everything is all right."

The Praxian's wings gave another twitch, then relaxed. Sunstreaker smiled as Prowl shifted into a more restful recharge. 

 

 **Lost**  
"Sorry, Sunny. Looks like it was all destroyed when Megatron attacked." Inferno gave him a sympathetic look as he looked up from the damage catalogue.

"It's okay." The golden twin sighed at the loss--not of his studio but of the book of sketches he'd been assembling for Prowl. "I guess I'll just have to start over."

"I can put in a requisition request for replacement supplies, if you want."

"Nah, it's all right. No one but Sides or Prowl would get the right stuff anyway. Thanks though." Sunstreaker forced a smile, though his spark still stung a bit from the loss of his gift. "I'll just head into town and pick it up myself."

"If you're sure."

"I am. Thanks for checking, Inferno." This time, he'd make sure he kept the book with him until it was finished.

 

 **pillow talk**  
It was well past full dark when they settled into their berth. Prowl lay on his back, slightly inclined to keep his still-delicate energon pump from flooding, and Sunstreaker snuggled into his side and held him tightly. It was peaceful and blessedly normal, and the tactician was deeply happy that he was still able to share these moments with his partner.

"Hey, Prowl?"

"Yes, Sunstreaker?"

"Sides wants to know if we'll test some new toy out for him. He won't tell me what it is, so it's probably based on something the humans are doing."

The black and white mech chuckled and wrapped an arm around the golden twin. "We will _look_ at Sideswipe's new design and decide from there. I still remember the bird feathers."

"Oh that was awful." Sunstreaker buried his face against his partner's chest plates. "Thanks. It really means a lot, that you've been so supportive of him here on Earth."

"I am glad to help. I know how much it means, to both of you."

The frontliner looked up at the tactician and smiled brilliantly. "I love you."

"And I love you." Prowl returned the smile, feeling perfectly content.


End file.
